In general, various different processes may be used in semiconductor industry for processing a semiconductor workpiece, e.g. for manufacturing a semiconductor device. A semiconductor workpiece, e.g. a die, a wafer, or any other suitable substrate, may be processed via layering, patterning, doping, annealing, and the like. For forming or processing trench structures, for example, a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process or any other suitable process may be used to planarize a surface of the semiconductor workpiece. Such a planarization may be difficult to be integrated into a process flow, since for example all structures extending above a planarization level are removed during planarization. This may conventionally lead to expensive and complex processing flows in the case that a planarization has to be considered, in particular, in the case that the planarization level reaches the main processing surface of the semiconductor workpiece, e.g. for forming a trench structure or the like within the semiconductor workpiece.